Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame
Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame is the 4th season of Delicious Emily series. Emily and Francois are invited to join the TV Studio. This game has a "special events" that need to be completed separately, as well as the complete change of storyline. This game takes the series to the next level with the inclusion of 'special events' that need to be completed separately from the normal time management gameplay, as well as a change in how the storyline is displayed: from classic cutscenes to an inclusion during the gameplay. With a cast of more than 30 characters, Emily's Taste of Fame had with the largest cast of talking characters and the largest number of emotions per character of any time management game that was available to the public at the time of its release. It is only available in PC and Android. Features *Events that Emily must complete in between her normal tasks. *Cutscenes now take place during gameplay, with characters conveying emotion through a wide range of different sprites. *Decorations now function as upgrades, ie. increasing Emily's efficiency or customer patience. *New customer types: biggies, yuppies, farmers, designers Cast and characters Summary Emily is offered a chance to host her own cooking show on television. Unfortunately, her car breaks down during the trip. As she waits to get her car fixed, Emily decides to lend a helping hand to others in Snuggford. When she finally reaches the studio, she realizes that the show isn't about making people happy with her cooking at all, but instead focuses on advertising and making money. Emily isn't happy with her TV show and decides to leave and return to Snuggford. Gameplay 'The Basics' While holding on the the main concept of preparing and serving products, Emily's Taste of Fame introduced storyline-related events that would need to be completed apart from Emily's regular tasks for bonus points. Some of these include finding hidden objects hidden throughout the restaurant, receiving packages from the postman, and repairing broken tables. 'New Features' *Events that Emily must complete in between her normal tasks. *Cutscenes now take place during gameplay, with characters conveying emotion through a wide range of different sprites. *Orders can come on drive-thru; If you deliver the order before the car arrives you gain 50 points for quick delivery. *Decorations now function as upgrades, ie. increasing Emily's efficiency or customer patience. *New customer types: biggies, yuppies, farmers, designers 'Customer Types' *Regular *Elderly *Children *Biggies *Designer *Farmer *Yuppie 'Challenges' As in the previous game, there is a hidden mouse for each day of every level, making a total of 50 hidden mice. You have up to four opportunities to catch the Mouse by clicking on him when he appears. He will squeak right before he pops his head out of his hiding spot, so listen carefully. Catching the Mouse gives you 100 extra points. Episodes/Dialogue *Betty's Drive Thru *Mo's Farm *Charles' Candy Shop *The TV Studio *Snuggford Fair Below: These items will be moved to Catalogue in each of the restaurants. 'Betty's Drive Thru' Plot Overview: One month ago… There’s a car wreck out front. Emily and Francois enter a little diner called Betty’s Drive Thru. They’ll need to have their car towed and fixed, but they don’t have any money! Taking pity on them, Betty, the owner, decides Emily can work at the diner to earn the money she’ll need to have her car fixed. Betty’s Drive Thru is an old 90’s drive-thru restaurant owned by Betty. It has 9 unique deliverable items. *'Ready to serve items:' **Donut **Crisps **Soda **Coffee **Chocolate muffins *'Combining items:' **Hamburger buns combined with: ***Lettuce ***Cheese slice ***Burger patty *'Baked items:' **Waffles (stocked up to 9) combined with: ***Chocolate syrup ***Whipped cream *'Timer items:' **Banana milkshake **Strawberry milkshake The decoration is exhibited on François' decoration catalog. There are 6 decorations available to be bought, costing a total of $2.000: *'Authentic Chair:' These superbly soft chairs increase the patience of your customers. Cost: $400 *'Classical Lamp:' The soft light of this lamp will surely add to your tip. Cost: $100 *'Shiny Kitchen:' With this state of art kitchen, you will prepare food a lot faster. Top Quality - ”The best kitchen all-around” François, interior decorator. Cost: $400 *'Hurricane Fan:' Keep your bar customers cool with this stormfan, less hot-headedness guaranteed. “Blows you away” Cost: $200 *'60’s Jukebox:' Music is a sure way to keep your customers happy, can’t go wrong with the classics. Top Quality Cost : $600 *'Commercial Sign:' People enjoy watching this sign while waiting for the drive-thru, see your tips increase. Cost: $300 The cleaner of this restaurant is Betty, unlocked on Day 3. The entertainer is Elvis. He is unlocked on Day 7. 'Mo's Farm' Plot Overview: Admittedly, Mo’s not much of a farmer, and he asks for Emily’s help getting the farm back up and running. A woman who lives in the area notices the farm is back open for business and promises to spread the word. Mo's Farm is an old farm owned by Mo. It has 14 unique deliverable items. *'Ready to serve items:' **Corn **Bread loaf **Sliced bread **Lemonade **Eggs *'Combining items:' **Jar combined with: ***Green apple (to make jam) ***Cherry (to make jam) *'Baked items:' **Pie mold (stocked up to 4) combined with: ***Green apple ***Cherry *'Stocking items:' **Fruits ***Green apple (stocked up to 8) ***Cherry (stocked up to 8) **Dairy products (stocked up to 4): ***Milk (1st option) ***Yoghurt (2nd option) ***Butter (3rd option) The decoration is exhibited on François' decoration catalog. There are 6 decorations available to be bought, costing a total of $2.000: *'Sunflowers:' Add these flowers to the cow’s diet and the time it takes to milk it decreases. “They smell lovely…” Cost: $300 *'Lantern:' The lantern shows a bonus customer the way to the farm. Top Quality Cost: $400 *'Kitchen:' Preparation will go a lot faster with this authentic kitchen. Top Quality - ”With authentic woodwork” François, interior decorator. Cost: $600 *'Wooden Wagon:' This wagon gives your restaurant style, tips of line customers will increase. Cost: $200 *'Tables and Chairs:' These wooden chairs will make your table customers a lot more patient. Cost: $300 *'Grand Pumpkins:' The roots of these will increase the growth speed of your fruit. Top Quality Cost: $200 'Charles' Candy Shop' Plot Overview: Emily convinces Charles to let her work at the Candy Shop temporarily while trying to think of a solution to save it. An underenthusiastic candy maker agrees. 'The TV Studio' Plot Overview: It’s Emily’s first day at the TV Studio, and uh-oh, we’re live in 3, 2, 1… 'Snuggford Fair' Plot Overview: Emily and Francois arrive at the fair, but no one’s there! Maggie, the mayor, shows up and tells Emily because of cutbacks, no one could be hired to operate the stands. Emily volunteers. Catalogue Betty’s Drive Thru Mo’s Farm Charles’ Candy Shop The TV Studio Snuggford Fair Trophies To be identified. Gallery Delicious Taste of fame new icon.png Category:Delicious series